Despedida
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: Arthur y Kiku llevan varios meses saliendo, pero un dia el pelinegro desaparece sin dejar rastro, dejando tras si tan solo una carta. Fic de Regalo para mi Janna/Shori/Louis/USA


_**Despedida**_

Fic de regalo para mi **Louis/Shori/USA *w***

Arthur y Kiku llevan varios meses saliendo, pero un dia el pelinegro desaparece sin dejar rastro, dejando tras si tan solo una carta.

**Pareja: **Asakiku/ USUK

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertence pero puedo asegurar que se invento en Corea, dazee =3

**Advertencia**: AU, Gakuen Hetalia o algo asi, y una ruptura amorosa.

Espero te guste mi Janna

* * *

><p>Era la octava vez del dia en que le llamaba, pero una vez mas el ojiesmeralda no obtenia respuesta. Iniciaba a preocuparse, Kiku nunca solia faltar a la escuela y mucho menos tener el celular apagado, esperaba y nada malo le hubiera pasado.<p>

-¿No crees que lo acosas demasiado?- pregunto el norteamericano al notar la preocupacion de su amigo.

-No lo estoy acosando- respondio de manera cortante el britanico -¿Es normal que este preocupado por mi pareja, no?- Alfred suspiro.

-Quizas solo se quedo dormido y olvido poner a cargar su celular- se encogio de hombros y lo unico que recibio fue una mirada asesina del britanico.

-Como sea, ire a visitarle saliendo de la escuela, ¿quieres venir?- Alfred bajo la mirada mientras sonreia.

-No puedo, tengo algo importante que hacer-

-¿Mas importante que el bienestar de uno de tus mejores amigos?- cuestiono Arthur, los tres habian sido los mejores amigos desde la secundaria y queria creer que seguian teniendo la misma relacion de siempre.

-Algo asi, digamos que la familia esta frente a los amigos- fue lo unico que se le ocurrio a Alfred para salirse de esa -Matt me ayudara con unos problemas de Quimica-

-Podemos estudiar juntos en casa de Kiku, no creo que le moleste que tu tambien vayas- el ojiazul sonrio de una manera un tanto forzada.

-Se lo prometi a Mattie, no puedo cambiar los planes- diciendo esto se puso de pie y salio del aula, Arthur le miro un poco extrañado pero regreso a su tarea de intentar contactar a Kiku.

Las clases terminaron con normalidad y el britanico salio practicamente corriendo a la casa de Kiku, que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la escuela. Al llegar le sorprendio un poco el hecho de que ninguna luz estuviera prendida y lo extrañamente desolada que se veia la casa. Saco de su bolsillo el juego de llaves que Kiku le habia regalado cuando cumplieron tres meses y la introdujo en la cerradura, pero su sorpresa y preocupacion solo aumento al darse cuenta que la puerta estaba sin seguro. Entro con lentitud, preocupado de lo que pudiera ver a dentro, pero se quedo atonito al notar que no habia ningun mueble en el lugar, tan solo unas cuantas cajas vacias y unos cuadros en el piso olvidados, Arthur corrio dentro de la casa, buscando en todas las habitaciones a Kiku, pero esa casa estaba vacia. En la ultima habitacion encontro un cuadro, el pasatiempo de Kiku siempre fue el pintar, y el primer cuadro que pinto al inicio de la preparatoria fue uno donde el, Arthur y Alfred aparecian. Ese cuadro siempre le habia fascinado, solia adornar la habitacion del pelinegro, claro, hasta antes de que el y Arthur iniciaran a salir, pero ese cuadro estaba una vez mas ahi, colgado en el centro de la habitacion, pero habia algo diferente en el cuadro. El rostro de Kiku aparecia manchado de pintura roja y negra, borrandolo casi por completo del cuadro con tachones bruscos y desesperados. Se pregunto si ese era un tipo de broma estupida por parte de Kiku, una muy mala broma. Se acerco al cuadro e intento descolgarlo, pero al separarlo un poco de la pared un papel blanco cayo al piso. Arthur se arrodillo y recogio el papel, podia notar que en la cubierta estaba escrito su nombre y al instante reconocio la letra de Kiku.

_"Querido Arthur:_

_Se que esta no es la manera de empezar una carta y menos de este tipo, pero no tenia el valor de decirlo frente a frente, puede que tu seas el primero en encontrar esto, pero si es Alfred quien lo encontro, le ruego deje de leer esta carta y se la entregue a Arthur... pero, eso es lo de menos. Se que en estos momentos debes de estarme odiando por mi repentina desaparicion, pero no tenia otra idea de lograr mi cometido. Creeme que me duele demasiado escribir estas palabras, mi corazon me dice que ahora mismo me detenga y deje las cosas como estan, pero mi mente me obliga a hacer lo correcto. Lo correcto para ambos. Cuando estes leyendo esto yo ya estare montado en un avion que me llevara directo a Italia, me quedare en casa de un amigo por unas semanas, en lo que consigo un departamento en Florencia... te ruego no me busques, aunque no se si serias capaz de llegar tan lejos por mi, si es asi no sabes lo realmente feliz que me haces, pero no quiero que arruines tu vida asi...Yo... Yo te amo, no puedo negarlo y es por eso que quiero que te quedes en America. Pues ahi esta tu vida, ahi esta tu familia, ahi es donde esta tu futuro. Me hiciste muy feliz estos meses que salimos, pero me di cuenta de algo... quizas sea algo egoista, bueno... era muy egoista. Pues... aunque tus ojos siempre me miraran, aunque yo fuera el unico que pudiera probar el dulce sabor a te de tus labios, no soportaba el hecho de que _el_ pudiera ver solo esa faceta tuya. He notado como Alfred te mira, son obvios sus sentimientos por ti, y quizas sean mas puros que los mios. Aparte... cuando estas con el eres una persona diferente... eres... mas real, sonries con mas naturalidad. Alfred te ama demasiado y el es un buen chico, y tu siempre estas pendiente de el y creo que es un detalle que le hace muy feliz, aunque no puedas verle de la manera que el lo desea, pero creo que con mi partida al fin podras verle como es en verdad, pues se que tu tambien lo quieres aunque lo niegues y el que yo estuviera ahi era solo un impedimento para vuestro final feliz. Que tonto... estoy llorando. Pero este es un nuevo inicio para ambos, tu puedes ser feliz en America, yo sere feliz en Italia, este es el final de una bella historia de amor, agradezco el tiempo que pasaste a mi lado... ese tiempo fui muy feliz y todo ese tiempo te ame como a nadie... pero, tu debes estar con Alfred pues el tambien te ama tanto como yo te amo y el merece ser amado._

_Con am... Con cariño... Kiku Honda."_

El britanico cayo de rodillas al terminar de leer la carta, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, manchando la carta la cual ya tenia varios regones de tinta que de seguro habia causado el japones antes de marcharse, al menos no habia mentido con todo eso. Respiro hondo intentando tranquilizarse... quizas... como ultima prueba de amor hacia el pelinegro debia seguir su consejo, debia intentar ser feliz en America. Se levanto y tomo su telefono celular, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y marcaba el numero que se sabia completo de memoria.

-HERO al habla!- gritaron euforicamente al otro lado de la vocina.

-Idiota! no tienes porque gritar- respondio molesto el anglosajon -Te invito a cenar hamburguesas, tengo muchas cosas que contarte-

-¿No estas con Kiku?- pregunto confundido el norteamericano.

-De eso debo hablarte- musito el ingles bajando la voz, pero luego sonriendo levemente -Pero solo te invitare tres hamburguesas, no se como diablos te caben mas de 20 hamburguesas en el estomago- musito burlon.

-¿tres?- la voz de Alfred se escuchaba llorosa- Eso no llena mi estomago, pero esta bien, acepto tu invitacion-

-¿Entonces nos vemos en tu casa?- pregunto el britanico.

-Claro, Mattie no esta, se fue desde la tarde a la casa de ese maldito comunista- dijo con enojo Alfred.

-Crei que ibas a estudiar con el toda la tarde- la confusion en la voz del ingles era mas que obvia.

-Ahh... eso... bueno... cambio de planes- dijo con una risa nerviosa.

-Como sea, ya voy para tu casa- Arthur colgo mientras sonreia con tristeza, no estaba listo para olvidar al pelinegro y no queria que Alfred fuera el clavo que saca a otro clavo, pero Kiku se lo habia pedido y al menos podia hacer el intento. Ademas no le desagradaba mucho la idea.

_"Pronto arrivaremos en el aeropuerto de el Cairo"-_ Dijo la voz de una mujer en la bocina, el pelinegro suspiro mientras leia una guia de turista, unos inexpresivos pero hermosos ojos color caramelo le miraron con un poco de curiosidad.

-¿Esta bien que no le dijeras a donde ibas realmente?- pregunto en un hilo de voz, el pelinegro le sonrio levemente.

-Esta tan loco que era capaz de seguirme hasta Florencia... aparte, siempre quise visitar Egipto, no me molesta del todo vivir en este lugar-

-Crei que no te gustaba el calor- el chico se encogio de hombros.

-Es algo que soy capaz de soportar, aparte esta es una buena oportunidad para conocer mejor a Gupta-san- el chico le sonrio con ternura, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara levemente y desviara la mirada totalmente del chico, Kiku no se dio cuenta de eso pues la piel morena de aquel joven ocultaba muy bien sus emociones.

-Espero no le tengas mucho miedo a las momias, ni a los insectos chupasangre, ni a las maldiciones hasta la muerte- dijo Gupta en un hilo de voz, Kiku inicio a reir levemente.

-No tengo miedo, despues de todo Japon no es del todo diferente, estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de maldiciones- el avion aterrizo y ambos se dispusieron a bajar, para llegar a su nuevo hogar.

* * *

><p>Haha espero te haya gustado Janny, si lo se ewe no pude evitar poner asakiku huhuhu esta era la razon por la que la otra vez te pregunte si te gustaba el ukus uwu aparte ultimamente tengo obsecion con el egiptoxjapon haha creo que fue por un fic en el que intente hacer que Kiku y Gupta se pelearan por Heracles pero el fic termino GuptaxKiku xD en fin, con amour del chiflado de ArmandYuuri/Iggy xD

_**Por cada review que dejen ayudan a que esta loca escritora coreana logre que Alfred le pague sus barcos de Te que le de debe a Iggy xD**_


End file.
